Friends With Benefits
by JUJUChick16
Summary: This is set before my story Relax, you can read this first or you can read Relax first either or but I suggest reading both. This is about Emily and a character that I created that she was with before NT2 and my story Relax.ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Emily sat at the desk in her office grading papers, or so it seemed. She had been suffering from a headache all day, she was to damn stubborn to take a Tylenol so she was now hunched over with two fingers holding the bridge of her nose while she closed her eyes. Emily was trying so hard to get rid of her headache without medication that she didn't hear the door open and close or someone walk up to her desk and get behind her. Two large hands began to message her shoulders which caused her to jump.

"It's only me. I noticed you were in some pain when I came in so I thought I would help." Joseph said in his heavy, Native American voice.

"I've had a headache all day." Emily whispered as she gave in to the message.

"Did you take medicine?" Whispered Joseph as he pressed a little bit hard into to her shoulders as he felt that she had a lot of tension in them.

"Yes.

"No, you didn't. Your to damn stubborn."

"Am not!" Emily shouted as she stood up and turned towards the man that toward over her.

"Emily." Joseph easily with a look that said you can't lie to me. Emily simply shrugged her shoulders and leaned on her desk, Joseph walked up to her and to embraced her in his masculine arms. "You need to take care of yourself."

"I swear you must be talking to my son." Groaned Emily as she realized she wasn't winning.

"How can I talk to your son when I haven't even met him. Whenever he stops by you shove me into a closet or a room, better yet out your back door!" Complained Joseph.

"What am I supposed to say, huh? Oh, Ben this is Joseph were not dating were just having hot, wild, bad, crazy, monkey sex!" Emily stuttered trying to find a word. (p.s. bad doesn't really man bad it means like hardcore stuff. I got the idea from an interview Helen Mirren was in, if you want to know the interview let me know and I will tell you what to look under on YouTube.)

"At least he would know me and I would know him." Sighed Joseph.

"Your right, its just I…I don't know how Ben would take it. Sure he's not a child anymore and trying to sabotage my relationships anymore but still…"

"Well well, well the great Emily Appleton afraid and of her own son." Joseph teased as he pulled Emily closer to him.

"I am not afraid just concerned." Emily tried defending herself but knew she lost once he pulled her closer, she instantly gave in and wrapped her arms around what she could of him. Joseph tilted her head up and smiled down at her before he leaned down to kiss her, Emily stood on her tip toes so she could meet him. The kiss was light and sweet but when they went to pull away both found that they couldn't so they went right back to kissing the other one.

After a while the kiss grew deeper and more lust filled, Joseph picked Emily up and sat her on her desk were she easily wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close. Emily knew that what they were doing was reckless especially since it was her open hours in her office for students or other faculty, no one knew that Emily and Joseph were more than friends, or were they. She didn't really know what they were, friends was a broad statement, look what they were about to do what they have done before. Her students called this type of thing friends with benefits.

"Joseph, wait." Emily groaned out right when he began to kiss her neck and run his hands underneath her blouse.

"What is it?" He instantly stopped.

"I know this is silly but what are we? I mean we are friends but yet were sleeping with each other so does that make us friends with benefits or…."

"I will be whatever you want me to be to you, Emily. If you want to be considered friends with benefits fine, if you want to say that we are more than that then fine. I don't care what we are considered as long as I am considered something that has you involved." Emily couldn't believe it, she knew Joseph liked her but that was just, she didn't want anything serious because she loved someone else.

"Friends…with the occasional benefit." She said aloud sounding sure of herself but on the inside she was kind of regretting it.

"That's what we are then." Joseph agreed even though her wanted more but if it meant being with Emily everyway possible then he was willing to go with it. Once Emily smiled back at him as her response he went right back to kissing her and removing her blouse but before he got the last button undone a knock sounded startling the two.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE! THIS GOES WITH MY STORY: Relax. IT TAKES PLACE BEFORE THAT STORY AND BEFORE MY STORY: Thirty-Two Years. LET ME KNOW!


	2. Chapter 2

The two instantly parted, Emily buttoned up her shirt and moved away from Joseph to what would be considered a good distance. Luckily, when the door opened it was just one of Emily's students.

"Excuse me, Professor Appleton?" The young girl asked as she slowly walked on not wanting to get yelled at.

"Yes?" Emily instantly answered as she sat back down at her desk opposite of where Joseph was who was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

"I have a question about the lecture today."

"Alright, if you will excuse us." Emily said to Joseph.

"No problem, we can discuss that matter later I assume." Joseph replied with a hint for her to pick up on what he was alluding to.

"Of course, I will call you when I am done here. I am interested on your view of that topic." The two smiled at one another, Joseph nodded and turned and walked out the door.

"You said you have a question. I don't have all night so I suggest you ask now." Insisted Emily.

"Well you brought up there being a…"

"You are allowed to sit down."

"Sorry, I've always been taught if you are not asked to sit then its best to stand." The girl replied as she finally sat down, Emily could tell the girl looked exhausted but didn't say anything.

"Yes, well in my office remember to just sit down I don't have time for such things."

"I will, um about the lecture you brought up the excavation trip."

"I did."

"About two months ago I got a letter and it said they would like for me to go on the trip."

"I know, I specifically asked for you to have one sent to you. You have been in many of my classes and show great promise." Emily said honestly, as she looked at the girl she knew this wasn't about the lecture this girl wanted to say something and was scared.

"Thank you, for referring me."

"No problem, but your not here about the lecture are you?"

"No." The girl replied as she looked down at the floor.

"What is it?" Emily leaned back in her chair then stood up and went and sat in the chair beside the girl.

"I…I won't be able to go on the trip. Or finish school."

"Why not?"

"I found out a week ago that I'm almost two months pregnant." The girl began to cry, Emily sat in shock. Emily had gotten pregnant in college as well but she didn't give up on school, quickly Emily grabbed the tissues on her desk and handed them to the girl who instantly took them.

"You don't have to quit school."

"I have to get a job! My parents were paying for my apartment but when I told them the refused to pay anymore. I can't afford it, I've had two jobs my parents insisted that I just do my studies and that when I got my first job out of college that they would stop paying then. I have no choice, I don't want an abortion but I don't want to quit school." She kept crying, without thinking Emily just blurted out what she whished he parents would have done for her.

"How about I make you a deal." The girl looked up with tears still running down her face.

"You can stay in one the rooms in my house, I am barely home anyways. You get a part time job and you save up money for a apartment."

"Are you…"

"Let me finish." The girl nodded and sat listening.

"You won't have to pay me back, just stay in school and save up money for a place. We will tell people you are renting out a room and that you are just my student aid. It looks good on a resume, people will by it. By the time school ends you will just start showing, you can still graduate, there are only three months left. Are we agreed?" Finished Emily as she stared at the young woman.

"I don't know what to say."

"I suggest you say, yes."

"Oh, yes I mean yes I agree."

"Good, go to your apartment pack your things I will get someone to help us move the stuff. Your landlord will want you to pay for leaving so soon, I will pay for it and you will pay me back once your out of school and on your own two feet."

"I couldn't allow…"

"You will and you do. Now go before I change my mind." The girl nodded and turned to go.

"Wait!" Emily called out as she stood up, the young woman turned around. "The father?"

"Doesn't know, it was on break and I had to much to drink and…"

"Tequila?"

"Yes."

"I understand perfectly." Emily responded causing the girl to look at her questioningly.

"When I went on a trip I had a problem with tequila too. It resulted in my son, Ben. Unlike you the father knew of course I was dating him after the tequila so he was bound to figure it out."

"You got pregnant while you were in school?"

"Yes, it was the end of the year. Well, not really. When I graduated it was plain as day that I was pregnant but that didn't bother me I was happy with my son's father. We had just gotten married, both of our parents told us it wouldn't last." Emily sighed as she began to have memories come back to her.

"They didn't last, did they?"

"No, we divorce many years ago. We had different views on things and we both realized love just wasn't enough."

"I'm sorry, and thank you Professor Appleton."

"Emily, when no one is around. It would be awkward with you living under my roof and you calling me that, Ms. Livinston."

"Then I guess you should call me, Sara." She replied easily. Emily nodded, Sara smiled and turned and walked out of the office. Emily collapsed onto the couch and put her head into her hands, what did she just do.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily stood with Sara in her apartment and helped her pack main things that she needed and stuff that would go into storage, as the two were putting kitchen supplies into a box the two looked up at the sound of a knock on the door. Emily instantly beamed when she saw it was Joseph but quickly covered it as the realization that Sara was in the room.

"Sara, this is Joseph Cloud he is another one of the Native American studies professors at the school and a good friend of mine, I asked if he would help us out if that is okay with you?" Emily introduced as Joseph stepped into the apartment.

"That's fine with me!" Sara smiled but mostly because she saw the way the two looked at one another.

"So what needs to be moved first?" Joseph stepped in immediately.

"The things that will go with her and not into storage because we can make the storage trip along the way." Emily replied but also looked at Sara for her opinion.

"I agree." Joseph nodded at the two of them and began to pick up the boxes that were labeled take.

Once Joseph was finished with all of those boxes and some bags he went for the storage stuff, the last items were a mattress and box springs, a couch, and a table. Both Joseph and Emily told Sara she wouldn't be picking anything up, which was fine with Sara because she found the two quiet amusing when they were working together.

"For God sakes! Let me go down first!"

"Hell, no! I will not have you falling down the stairs!"

"I would not fall down the bloody stairs!"

"Emily." Joseph concluded sternly, Emily instantly shrugged and went towards the other end of the couch with her arms crossed. Sara smirked as she watched the two, once the couch was locked away in the truck with everything else the three got into their vehicles and drove off.

It had been a long day and Sara was exhausted but found that hunger was winning, so she went down the stairs to talk to Emily about possibly getting Chinese. She stopped though when she looked into the living room and saw Joseph and Emily asleep on the couch, Emily held in his arms and lying on him as if he was a pillow. Sara couldn't help but laugh a little bit, it was obvious that the two were trying to hide that they were together but it was not working, she walked over to the telephone and called the Chinese restaurant. Living with Emily was going to be interesting, she knew that for sure.

SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK FOR ME TO UPDATE!


	4. Chapter 4

Sara was sitting at the kitchen table eat Chinese right from the cartons she had gotten what she knew she would eat and just got extra on the order so Emily and Joseph would be able to have some as well. As she ate she heard footsteps walking into the dinning room, when she looked up she saw Joseph leaning against the arch way.

"Hungry?" Joseph lightly laughed as he saw four containers in front of the young woman.

"Starving, you." Sara laughed back.

"Starving." Joseph simply replied as he pulled out a chair and grabbed one of the containers and some chop sticks. The two ate in silence for a while until Sara decided to ask the question that was on her mind.

"Are you and Pro…Emily dating?" Joseph chocked on the rice he was swallowing then looked at Sara.

"No."

"But there is something going on?" She was becoming very confused.

"We are just friends." Simple and to the point, Joseph hoped that would end the girls questions.

"Friends, now I find that hard to believe with the way you two look at each other. If you are just friends then you two need to seriously be honest with each other about how you feel for one another." She couldn't just stand by and let them at least never know that.

"She knows how I feel." Joseph murmured as he began to rummage the cartons.

"Then why aren't you two together?" Sara asked a bit flippantly.

"We are together, we just aren't…dating." He looked her in the eyeing hoping she would get his meaning and drop the discussion.

"Oh! So your just friends with benefits?"

"Occasional benefits, her choice of words not mine." Joseph shrugged as he began to eat some of the General Tso's Chicken.

"She cares for you the same way you care for her, it's in her eyes."

"Maybe, but what about in her heart." Joseph replied that got Sara to stay silent, he went back to eating while Sara just looked down with a defeated look.

Emily had woken up shortly after Joseph did and went towards the dinning room and stopped and listened to the discussion that was taking place. Her heart did tell her that being with Joseph was right but that the over all right person was someone she had walked away from years ago, since she knew her and Patrick were never going to get back together then maybe letting Joseph in wouldn't be a bad thing. He loved her and she did love him, he wanted to protect and take care of her, they had common interests. Emily walked into the dinning room right when the silence began to get to the point were even silence was mush to loud.

"I have been wanting Chinese for quit some time, good choice Sara!" Emily smiled and took up the seat right beside Joseph, reaching for the rice container she looked over and smiled at Joseph who smiled back. Sadly, Emily could see the hurt in his eyes and she knew that if she didn't care for him then she wouldn't feel his pain. Once dinner was over with Sara said she was going to go and get ready for bed.

"I should probably be going." Joseph whispered as he stood up and went towards the door, Emily stood up and followed him.

"Joseph, wait!" Emily called right as his hand touched the door handle. "Stay." The little word spoke volumes as Joseph turned and looked at Emily.

"Why?" Joseph asked.

"Because, I love you." The sincerity in her eyes and words caused Joseph's heart to clench. "And because I want to be with you, I want to wake up in your arms and know that I'm safe and that I'm with some one who loves me just as much as I love them." Emily was now standing right in front of him with her hands resting on his arms.

"I love you, too and you know that. What do you want with this, with us?" Joseph knew that Emily could hurt him but he wanted to be with her so badly that it almost killed.

"I want there to be an us, I want to go out on dates with you and walk hand in hand. I want you." She smiled up at the man in front of her, he smiled and took her in his arms then leaned down and kissed her. No words could describe the feelings that were going through Emily as she felt his lips touch her, slowly she broke the kiss and took a hold of his and led him up the stairs. The whole way up the two would stop and kiss the other whether it be on the lips, the neck or the hands they knew that at that moment they were happy.

THERE IS MORE TO COME, I JUST HAVE ONE QUESTION FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER DO YOU WANT A REALLY STEAMY BEDROOM CHAPTER OR NEXT MORNING THING AND JUST KEEP THE STORY CLASSY AND LET YOUR OWN MINDS WONDER? LET ME KNOW AND WE WILL SEE WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO REVIEW BUT WANT TO GIVE YOUR INPUT THEN JUST SEND A MESSAGE THROUGH MY PROFILE!


	5. Chapter 5

VERY GRAPHC THIS IS PROBABLY MORE THAN AN M RATING I GOT CARRIED AWAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THEN I SUGGEST DON'T AND WAIT FOR MY NEXT UPDATE. I THINK I WROTE THIS RATHER WELL THOUGH, ANYWAYS ITS YOUR CHOICE AND TO EVERYONE OUT THERE MERRY CHRISTMAS!…

The two walked into Emily's room quietly and closed and locked the door behind them, it hadn't been the first time they had done anything but this was different. Joseph slowly went up to Emily and softly put strands of hair behind her ear, Emily closed her eyes and just savored the way his hands felt on her face. As she opened her eyes she wrapped her arms around him and looked deep into Joseph's eyes, slowly the two leaned into one another and kissed each other. The slowness didn't last as the two soon fell onto the bed and began to unbutton and pull off any article of clothing they could reach.

Joseph made quick work of Emily's t-shirt, once he removed it a lacy, black bra revealed itself. Gently, Joseph ran his one hand over her one breast causing Emily to take in a sharp breath as his hand kept moving over Emily's breast his other undid her bra. Removing the bra Joseph moved on from using his hand to using his mouth. As a moan erupted throughout her body she threw her head back due to the sensations this man was giving her, opening her eyes she looked Joseph in the eyes as she took a hold of his. Slowly, moving his hand down her body she brought both of their hands to a stop at her undone pants, the look in her eyes told Joseph everything.

As he removed her jeans he saw that the bra was part of a matching set, which brought a smile to his face. Looking up at her he moved so he was on top of her and began to kiss her neck causing more moans and air to catch in her throat.

"Good thing your ensemble hasn't gone to waste." Joseph whispered into Emily's ear, she laughed lightly as she wrapped her legs around him and flipped them over so she was on top.

"Yes, a very good thing dear." A devilish smirk plastered the whole time on her face, Emily leaned down and kissed Joseph with everything she had. Deciding not to let that go on to long Emily began to kiss her way down Joseph's tan and toned chest and stomach, she did enjoy the sounds she got out of him when she did this along with brushing herself against him here and there. When this happened she knew he was hers and that she was calling the shots, she made quick work of his boxers his pants had been tossed somewhere a while ago. While with Joseph she came to learn a valuable skill, as Emily took him into her mouth she made sure she looked him in the eyes in the beginning. As Emily finally took him all the way in Joseph couldn't contain the struggles his body was having because of the woman that was now sucking on him. Patrick wasn't small by no means but Joseph had a bit on him which came about Emily having to pretty much train herself to do this. She knew that she had to relax her throat along with every once in a while let up and just use tongue and hand, continuing to work she felt Joseph straining to not loose himself.

"God, Emily!" Joseph groaned as she began to work faster, grabbing the blanket with his hands as he felt his muscles tighten. After a while he couldn't hold any longer and let go, luckily Emily was aware of this as she felt him release she went with it, once he came down and Emily was done she crawled up towards him let him hold her.

"My God, Emily. I mean your good but that was, damn." He was still seeing stars.

"I try." She smiled at him as he smiled down at her, Joseph slowly leaned down and kissed her all the while gently nudging her down onto her back. "What are you doing?" She asked as he pulled away from her.

"Returning the favor, tsu-na-da-da-tlu-gi*" He easily replied then kissed her on the hips before he made his way down to her thigh were he began to kiss the inside of it. Inch closer and closer to the center were she felt heat pulsating from, as she felt his tongue touch her she couldn't help but let herself go to the feelings.

"Joseph, v-s-ka-ga*! gv-ge-yu-hi*!" Emily felt her body begin to burn, never had anyone sent her over like he did. As Joseph quickened what he was doing he knew that it wouldn't take her long, whenever he did this he could usually bring her two times. Just as he felt that she was going to release he moved away, by doing so he heard Emily whimper and looking at him with pleading eyes. He kissed her lips lightly causing her to melt and once that happened he inserted a finger inside of her, he felt her buck underneath him.

Letting up from the kiss he layed his forehead on top hers as he inserted another finger into her and moved quicker than before, her hands dug into his biceps as he quickened his pace.

"Ugh, u-ne-la-nv-hi* fuck!" Emily screamed as she felt herself release, her hips moved as if they had no sense of control. Joseph kept working in and out of her until she came down, once she did Joseph pulled his fingers out of her.

"gv-ge-you-hi." Joseph replied to Emily as he laid down beside her, the two held onto each other and every once in a while kissed. Their chests touched and their legs wrapped around one another.

"We aren't done." Whispered Emily as she raised in eyebrow.

"Far from it." A simply reply sent shivers down Emily's body as she was again pushed onto her back when Joseph was gently on top of her she wrapped her legs around him, in a way telling him to go on. He found that it wasn't going to be difficult since she was still wet from earlier, moving deep inside her Emily held on tighter telling him she didn't want him to be gentle. As he felt her grasp tighten on him he instantly knew what she was asking for, just as soon as he entered her he with drew then pushed back inside. His pace was fast and hard.

Emily's nails were soon scratching Joseph's back and shoulders, he didn't mind though because he saw that as a sign that she was enjoying herself. He was now hitting the end of her wall causing her to let out choked screams, Emily pulled him down to her and kissed him roughly . His pace slowed just enough for Emily to catch on and move with him, Emily glanced over and saw them in the mirror over her dress. Joseph saw her look over and knew what had caught her eye, he decided to sit up and pull Emily up with him.

Not expecting him to do that she groaned as she felt him if it was even possible go deeper inside of her. Both of them moved as they felt the other one close to completion, Joseph's one hand was on Emily's lower back while the other one was one her shoulder, taking her nipple into his mouth her knew that would send her over or just near it.

"Please!" Emily gasped as she felt his mouth wrap around her nipple. "I…" She couldn't finish what she was going to say as her orgasm released itself, following her Joseph let go as well.

"I love you." Joseph whispered to Emily.

"And I love you." She replied as they kissed each other.

Moments later the two lay on the bed in each others arms with the bed sheet wrapped around them, the blanket long since fell to the floor. The light snore alerted Emily that Joseph was asleep, she hadn't wanted anything serious because she still loved Patrick but something told her that she did love Joseph and that there was nothing wrong with being with him. As she began to fall asleep she hoped that one day she would marry the man lying beside her.

TOLD YOU IT WAS GRAPHIC….!

I KNOW THAT THERE AREN'T ANY CHEROKEE IN MARYLAND BUT THAT'S WHAT I KNOW AND ALSO FINDING ALGONQUIN TRANSLATION IS DIFFICULT SO I WENT WITH THE BIT THAT I KNOW. I AM LEARNING CHEROKEE RIGHT NOW SO I THOUGHT WHY NOT! IF IT OFFENDS ANYONE I'M SORRY, IF YOU KNOW ALGONQUIN LANGUAGE TRANSLATION OF THOSE WORDS THEN PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL FIX IT I SWEAR!

Cherokee to English

* Sweetheart

Yes

I love you

God

Thing is I am Apache Comanche not Cherokee so I see the irony in this…


	6. Chapter 6

Emily awoke the next morning due to the sun blasting into her eyes, as she blinked back the tears that began to form when you look at the sun she looked down at Joseph. She couldn't lie she did love him but their was someone who always had her heart and always will. Slowly, she got up and went into her bathroom and washed up she could never understand why some woman didn't wash up after sex, I mean come on you could get sick by not washing up. To be honest though that momentary thought was soon out of her head as she began to think back to last night, what brought her to say what she did? Not that she regretted it, it was just complicated. A smirk came over her as she went on and thought about other things from last night and…

"Sara! Oh, I hope she didn't hear anything." Emily said aloud as she quickly went and got out a pair of blue night pants and a top to match it. When she was done getting dressed she went down to the kitchen and decided she would make breakfast, once she entered the kitchen she saw Sara sitting at the counter eating a large bowl of cereal.

"Good morning." Emily said nicely as she went towards the refrigerator and took out the eggs and some other ingredients. "Would you care for an omelet or is cereal enough?" She asked as she set the things down and took out a pan.

"An omelet would be great!" Sara brightened up as she drank the milk from the bowl then went towards the sink to wash it, when she got to the sink she accidentally bumped into Emily and jumped. "Sorry!" Sara replied quickly.

"It is okay, what's wrong you seem a bit jumpy? Cheerful but very jumpy." Concluded Emily.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe I could…um switch rooms?" A weird looked plastered the whole time on Sara's face.

"Sure, but why?" Emily began to make the omelets and with being in such thought as to what she was doing she didn't catch on as to why the girl would probably want to change rooms.

"My room is right next to yours so for privacy…I thought that maybe I could move to the opposite side of the hallway." She stuttered over her words hoping Emily would catch on, luckily Emily looked at her then put thought to Sara's words and realized what she was saying.

"You mean, oh god! I am sorry…I am used to well…no one being here! It won't happen again, we can move stuff today." Emily became flustered as she began to think of how vocal they both had actually been and not to mention how long they had went for, as the blush began to creep up her chest to her face she turned back to making omelets. Sara went back to doing the other dishes. When Joseph came down he saw both of them eating in silence with blushes on their faces.

"Good morning, did I miss something?" He asked as he sat down in front of the counter.

"No, nothing." Sara replied, Joseph then glanced to Emily who was gulping down orange juice.

"Nothing." She smiled once she was done the blush starting to appear again, he looked back and forth at the two then shrugged and began to eat. "I can't remember are you doing anything today?" Emily asked after I few minutes went by.

"Not really I was going to come by later but since I'm already here that ruined that only plan." Joseph admitted.

"Good, could you help me and Sara move her things into one of the other rooms?" Sara looked at the two and even though she was embarrassed for hearing them the other night she had to admit they went and looked really well with one another.

"Sure, I'm a man and the only thing I am good for is heavy lifting!" He joked easily and with a chuckle.

"I'm sure your good for more than lifting." Sara only realized what slipped out until she was done saying it, Emily looked at her with a look of shock while Joseph looked slightly stunned and confused. "Ha, just kidding. I'm going to go pick a room!" Quickly, she left and went up the stairs. The couple just stared at one another waiting for the other to say something.

A WHILE LATER…

The three were just getting done moving things into a room that Sara had liked when Joseph finally decided to just be blunt.

"Is she moving because she heard us making love last night?" Both of the woman stopped and froze, Emily didn't stay frozen for long though.

"SHUT UP!" Emily yelled as she hit him back handed on his shoulder.

"What?"

"What, that is all you can say! Thanks for saying it in a meaning full way but, GOD!" She then hit him again in the shoulder.

"Do you mind? That is my bad shoulder." Joseph replied easily having been the brunt of some of Emily's anger, Sara stood off to the side feeling kind of bad. Emily was about to go off again when Sara decided to jump in.

"Yes, actually. I thought it would be best so there is privacy and you two don't have to worry about me hearing anything. Also, I appreciate the way you asked though blunt and also said making love and not sex it had more endearment." Sara spoke up and patter Joseph on the shoulder and grabbed a book off of the dresser and went downstairs, the two stood silently.

"I'm sorry for going off on you, its just I was raised not to really say things like that. Yes, I am blunt and straight forward but not when it really comes to stuff like that and I agree with Sara with the way you worded it." Emily spoke up as she looked at Joseph.

"I said it like that because I love you and when I am with you I am not just having sex or some of those other terms that are used, I am making love to you." He took the one extra step up to her and wrapped his arms around her, Emily rested her head on his chest and for once in a very long time felt safe. "I love you more than life its self, and I know that you love me but I also know that you still love your ex husband. I also still love my ex wife but with the feelings I have for you I know that my heart is bigger than I thought."

"I love you, I do. You are right though, I still love my ex husband but I know that if I let you go that I will lose my chance at love again." Emily replied as she looked up at the man who was holding her, the two met in a gentle kiss then just held each other not wanting to let go. They both knew though that sooner or later they were going to have to tell people and to be honest that was something Emily didn't want to do because she wanted things to stay peaceful and calm not loud and hectic. They went downstairs hand in hand and sat down and took in a little bit of that peaceful, calm all the while talking with Sara who had seemed in no time at all had become family.

THERE WILL BE MORE! THIS STORY WILL GO ALL THE WAY TO WHERE WE FIRST SEE EMILY IN NATIONAL TREASURE 2 SO THERE IS STILL A LOT I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET!


	7. Chapter 7

One month had gone by since then and the living arrangement between Sara and Emily was going great in both of their opinions, Joseph stayed over on weekends and maybe once through out the week. But recently he had been staying for a whole week going into two straight, Emily and Joseph were both working on a project which usually had them working well into morning. None of this bothered Sara though since they allowed her to work with them which was always entertaining since they always had their flirty arguments, and of course Emily's stubbornness. Sara had just gotten off of work at a clothing store in the mall and walked into the house, when she stepped into the kitchen she heard Emily and Joseph speaking.

"I just don't understand why I can't meet him?" Joseph asked for the tenth time in their conversation.

"I can't explain why! Just please, it will only be three days." She began to beg which is not something she did often, Sara stood behind a wall and listened in.

"You can't explain it, I highly doubt that." He was becoming even angrier as time went on.

"Damn it, Joseph! Just listen to me!" Emily was beginning to yell at this point which meant the argument was going to elevate to almost extremes.

"Listen to you! I always fucking listen to you! If I wasn't listening to you then I wouldn't be asking! We have been at this for damn near a year, Emily! Oh, and lets not forget when we were together what was it ten years ago and even then you wouldn't let me meet him! You have told me that he has met other men that you have dated but what is so damn different about me! Is it because I'm not some white man!" Joseph's anger was full blown exploding now, Emily had never seen him like this and it some what scared her but yet excited her.

"Now that is bullshit! I don't give a shit if your not 'some white man' so don't even fucking go there! I don't want you to meet Ben yet because I don't think it's the right time!" Emily at the end had lost a bit of energy and sat down in a chair at the table, Joseph sat down as well and looked at her and took a hold of her hands. Sara was not peering through the door at the two wondering what was going to happen. "Every one that I have introduced to Ben , even ones that I didn't really care about ended soon afterwards. I don't want that to happen with us, its stupid I know." Her head hung low as she admitted her fears, slowly Joseph brought her face up to look at him.

"That won't happen if you don't let it, you have gotten used to that happening that you believe that it will. Listen, I will um…go ahead and pack up my stuff and go back to place you call me if you want me to stop by when he is here. If not that's fine, but let me know when he leaves then if you want I will come over." Joseph hated this but if he wanted to be with her he knew he would have to go at her pace and not push her, Emily lit up immediately and threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you, I know you don't like this…"

"I don't but I love you so I better make sacrifices." Joseph replied then kissed her gently then stood up. "I better go pack." He said as he walked off, Sara after a minute stepped into the kitchen where she saw Emily go.

"Hey!" Sara thought she would walk in cheerful so she wouldn't give way that she had been listening in.

"Hey, how was work?" Emily asked as she began to make what appeared to be meatloaf.

"It was good, how was your day?" She thought it would make sense to ask.

"Not bad, my son will be coming for a few days." Replied Emily as she began adding ingredients and mixing them together.

"That's great, I'm sure him and Joseph will get along!" Maybe if she brought that up Emily will say something.

"Oh, well um Joseph…he has some stuff he has to do so he won't be able to um…meet him." Obviously she lied horribly.

"Oh, well that's to bad maybe next time. On the up side I can't wait to meet him!" Sara thought it best to keep things on a good note.

"Yes, he is excited to meet you to!" She was now washing her hands and putting the meatloaf in.

"Do you need help with anything?" Changing subject was definitely the best decision.

"Actually, could you get me the milk and butter?" Came the distant request as Emily dug around in the pantry.

"No problem!" Yelled Sara as she got out the requested items when she set them down she saw Joseph come down with a duffel bag just as Emily stepped out of the pantry.

"Sara, would you mind fixing the corn for me?" Emily had set down the corn and potatoes and was looking at Sara with a pleading look.

"Sure!" Her simple reply was a god send to Emily as she began to walk Joseph to the door.

"I will call you tonight before I go to bed and tomorrow before I go to bed as well." She tried to lighten the mood.

"Alright." Joseph replied simply, Emily just nodded as she opened the door. Doing this did hurt her but she wasn't ready to loose him so she knew it had to be done. "I love you, no matter what." Honesty laced his words as he kissed her on the cheek and smiled down at her, she smiled back. Once Joseph left Emily went back to the kitchen and finished cooking and sadly hoping that the three days would go quickly.

YAY AN UPDATE! I PLAN ON UPDATING AGAIN SOON SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BEN ARRIVING, WILL EMILY TELL HIM SHE IS SEEING SOMEONE OR KEEP EVEN THAT LITTLE BIT SECRET? HOW WILL BEN AND SARA GET ALONG? WAIT AND FIND OUT!


	8. Chapter 8

Ben was arriving soon and anyone could see that Emily was nervous, she didn't what to do. Should she tell him she was dating someone? She wondered what would happen, maybe Joseph was right it wouldn't be a bad thing if she introduced him to Ben. No, it would be bad she just knew it deep down inside her gut. As she paced a contemplated many more thoughts Sara sat and took in how nervous Emily was, to be honest she never really saw her like this. Just as she was about to say something the door bell rang and Emily bolted towards the door, as she was getting up she heard Emily's response to who it was and knew it was Emily's son.

"Benjamin!" Emily yelled and quickly threw her arms around him and hugged him, Ben held on to her so he could get in and close the door.

"I missed you to, mom!" He laughed once they finally broke from the hug.

"Oh, Benjamin! This is Sara the girl that is staying with me, Sara this is my son Ben." Emily introduced the two, they shook hands and nodded at one another. "Where are you bags?" She asked as she didn't see the luggage.

"Still in the car, I will get it out later." Ben shrugged lightly as they walked to the dinning

room. "Dad, says high." He commented off handedly, Sara noticed how Emily tensed up at Ben mentioning her ex-husband.

"And why do I feel as though that you are complete liar." Laughed Emily as she sat the plates down and they all sat down.

"Mom, you guys haven't talked in twenty something years. I just thought why not break the thick layers of ice." He wanted his parents to at least get along and speak every once in a while, he knew they would never get back together but they could at least get over childish crap in a sense.

"Benjamin, I understand where your coming from I do but…its been to long and to many things have happened. I think it is best if we don't speak that way we are both moving on in life." Hopefully he would get the hint to drop it.

"Alright, speaking of moving on with life what happened with uh…Greg or George what ever his name was?" Sara had no idea who this was that Ben was asking about which made her interested.

"Nothing, exactly nothing we didn't have anything in common not to mention he was just…boring. No big deal, plenty of fish in the sea." She shrugged still praying the topic was mute, looking over at Sara she saw her smirking at her which, instantly she knew she was screwed.

"I know you don't want to talk about this, mom. It's just…I worry about you I want to know that you are protected when I'm not here. I might bring up dad but I want you to be happy and get out and meet some one, you deserve it." Concern was easily heard in his voice, it touched Sara that he cared so much about his mother. She hoped that Emily would say something it would do her some good to get that little bit off of her chest.

"I am happy, Ben. I know you want me protected but I can take care of myself." She wanted this discussion over with so she could finish eating in peace, Ben knew he shouldn't push but the second he walked in he sensed she was hiding something.

"Okay, I will drop it. You can tell me anything mom, I remember you telling me when I was younger that I could tell you anything well now you can tell me anything." Finished Ben as he went back to his plate, as they all finished dinner Ben went out and got his bag and went up to his room. When Ben came down he heard Emily and Sara speaking, before he walked in he picked up on a bit of their conversation.

"Emily, your son wants you happy and safe. How heard is it to tell him that you are and that someone has done all of that for what a year now." Sara stated.

"Its not that simple." Replied Emily as she turned around and began to wash the dishes, Ben walked in and just went about that he didn't know what had just been discussed.

"Need some help?" Might as well ask he thought.

"Sure, you can dry." Emily replied as Sara took the already dry things and put them up, as they started the phone rang, Emily dried her hands and answered it. "Hello. Just a moment." She then turned towards the two younger people in the room. "I'll be right back." Emily then left the room to take the phone call.

Once Ben and Sara were done, Sara decided to go and lay down for a moment. Ben had to admit he liked the girl she had a good head on her shoulders, obviously she had made some bad decisions but she was learning form it. Walking around the house he went in search of his mother when he found her he stopped and listened to little bit of conversation, he hated doing this but he knew she was hiding something.

"Yes, we just got done with dinner. Haha, lasagna. What, you told me you love it! Oh, only mine ok! HAHA, good cover! I miss you, too. You know with Ben here…no." Emily's said of the conversation intrigued Ben so he went and got the other phone and picked it up.

"Why not, Emily? Just tell him you need to go to the university, there is an…emergency." Joseph was trying to persuade Emily to come over to his place for a little bit.

"You know I can't do that?" Ben noticed her voice was a bit teasing.

"Don't tease me, Emily. I miss you already, a little over a year together and we haven't been apart this along. We have seen each other at least everyday." He found this fascinating wondering who this man was that his mother was obviously having some sort of relationship with.

"I know, and trust me this is hard on me to." Her answer was straight to the point.

"I woke up this morning and it didn't feel right for you not being next to me." This answer struck Ben whoever this man was he obviously was really close to his mother.

"I felt the same way, maybe I can sneak away for a little bit." Finally giving, she actually did want to see him.

"Yes! When do you think you will be here?" Joseph was beginning to get out the wine and glasses.

"Give me forty-five minutes." Emily laughed knowing what Joseph was already doing.

"The wine will be chilled, candles lit, and flower petals on the floor, sweetheart." His intentions clear with his words.

"Can't wait, see you in a bit." Joy ran throughout Emily's body as Ben began to wonder where this guy lived.

"Alright, see you. Love you." Ended Joseph.

"I love you, too." Emily replied then hung up the phone, the end of the conversation through Ben his mother was obviously in a serious relationship and she hadn't told him. Hanging up the phone he pretended to be looking through Emily's books just as she walked in followed by Sara.

"This one doesn't like for me to sleep at all, I just can't get comfortable!" Sara groaned as she flopped onto a couch with a huff, Emily and Ben laughed lightly at this.

"Well that is to be expected, trust me. Anyways, I need to go to the university there is an emergency and they need to ask me some question. I will be a while so don't bother staying up or anything." Emily said as she grabbed her coat and purse.

"Couldn't they just ask you over the phone?" Ben asked knowing that she was going to lie.

"Some of them but the others I have to examine the items but don't worry I should be back before to long. If it gets to late I will just stay in my office, I'm used to crashing on the couch." She smiled wanting to leave and be with Joseph even if it is for just a minute.

"Well we don't want you falling asleep while driving, don't work to hard mom." Ben hugged his mother as she left and turned towards Sara. "You know she isn't going to work." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes." Sara decided to answer simply.

"And you know where this guy lives?"

"No, but if you want to know where she is going she is pulling out now you could follow her. All I know is that he lives on the reservation because he also helps run the museum there." She replied as she glanced out the window, Ben immediately got up and grabbed his keys.

"Hey, wait for me!" She was curious and also saw that he could do something stupid and it would be best for someone to go to help settle him before any such thing happened.

THAT WAS INTERESTING HUH! OKAY, THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE A BIT STEAMY AND WE WILL SEE WHERE ALL OF THIS IS GOING TO LEAD!


	9. Chapter 9

Ben went in the direction to the reservation when he noticed that just a little bit ahead of him was Emily's car, staying the distant behind so she wouldn't catch on. Sara sat in the passenger seat knowing this wasn't a good idea but would much rather go and be a neutral party, Emily made a turn on to a road that seemed to get narrower as time went.

"Turn your lights off." Sara said as realization hit her.

"Why?" Asked Ben.

"I get the feeling that's his driveway, and I don't think you want her to realize she is being followed." Pointing this out, Sara looked ahead to Emily's car. Ben turned his lights off and drove until he saw a house in front of him, parking the car beside the barn where it wouldn't be seen he got out of the car with Sara following close behind him. They looked over and saw Emily get out of the car and knock on the door, slowly Emily turned around and looked around then went back towards the door and knocked again. The two crept up and stood behind a tree, after a moment the door opened and Emily walked in. Ben ran up and looked in through a window, inside the house there was a fire in the fireplace, candles lit, two glasses of wine and flowers. Whoever this guy was he was going all out to impress his mother, as he looked around he saw the man walk in with his mother in front of him with his hands covering her eyes.

"What do you think?" Joseph asked once he removed his hands, Emily's jaw dropped. She went up and smelled the flowers then turned towards him and smiled brightly then went up and hugged him.

"It is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." She replied as she got on the tip of her toes and kissed him, once they broke apart Joseph led her to the couch and they sat down and each took a drink of wine.

"How has it been with your son home?" He asked once he set his glass down.

"Good, I've missed him so much. He brought up, me not being lonely anymore." Emily replied then looked down.

"I understand where you are coming from but I also believe you should tell him, now before you interrupt me think about. Emily, hiding is just causing you more stress and you don't need that. To much stress is going to make you sick or kill you, I don't want you hurting yourself. I love you, e-me-li." Joseph replied as he touched her cheek and held her hands with his other hand.

"I know I should say something but I don't want to loose you, I do love you. I just…I'm sorry can we just enjoy this time…please." He saw the pain in her eyes, nodding then holding her as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. All she wanted was peace and some time to just let go, sitting up Emily kissed Joseph passionately who willing returned. Quickly, Emily straddled Joseph's thighs and placed her hands on the back of Joseph's neck pushing him even further over the edge.

Ben looked away and sat on the grass and began to let everything run through his head, Sara sat next to him and watched as she noticed the way his brain was working. He did the same thing Emily did which made reading him easy.

"She is happy, I don't think that should be stopped. When she is ready she will tell you, I think you agree. Let it be, she still loves your father that is obvious but she knows that him and her being together is never going to happen. Joseph is the closest thing she will have to having that type of love again, let her have it at her own terms. He's a great guy, I've seen them together he is completely in love with her." Sara knew it had to be said, she looked at Ben who was already looking at her.

"Your right, I can see why my mom loves you so much." Hearing that through Sara, she knew Emily liked her but not that much. The two smiled at one another then got up and walked back to the vehicle, as long as she was happy Ben could let not 'knowing' go.

INSIDE…. ( VERY GRAPHIC IF UNDER THE AGE OF FIFTEEN PLEASE DO NOT READ! MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY! I GOT A BIT CARRIED AWAY!)

The couple were now upstairs lying on Joseph's bed, the soft blanket was cold to the touch causing even more shivers. Slowly, Joseph removed Emily's t-shirt and tossed it to the floor, the feel of his hands caused shivers and sharp intake of breaths. His hand then went and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, Emily lifted her hips up so Joseph could remove her jeans. Once off those followed the shirt to the ground, coming up and kissing Emily soundly she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her. Taking a hold of the bottom of Joseph's shirt she lifted it up and over his head, kissing his shoulders and what ever she could she felt heat boiling up inside of her.

His hands roamed her body her body, her back arched up begging him to touch her even more. Fingers brushed gently over her covered breasts causing her nipples to harden and a throaty moan. One hand began to roam her back then stopped at the bra hooks, a mere second later she felt the freedom as the purple bra was removed. Emily turned them over, and did the same thing he did with her shirt, and tossed it aside. Letting her hand slide lightly down Joseph's chest to his pants where she unzipped and unbuttoned them then slowly pulled them down and threw them down as well. Coming up she nuzzled his neck and kissed him lightly but with a bit of bite.

"Move up to the headboard." Whispering into his ear as she then got up and off of the bed, moving backwards he stopped when his back hit the head board. "Close you eyes." A mysterious glint went through her eyes causing him to shiver, doing as she said he closed them. Some time passed before he felt light weight move onto the bed and up to him, he felt her lifting his arm up and then, was she tying him up?

"Emily?" Joseph asked as he opened his eyes and felt her finishing tying the one wrist.

"Trust me, I have wanted to try this for a long time." She purred, yes purred. He just nodded his head, it couldn't be that bad. She smiled as he nodded and went and tied up the other wrist, when she was done she went and straddled him Kissing him soundly she wrapped her arms around him and pushed herself as close to him as she could, the skin to skin contact caused them to moan loudly at the feel.

"You are okay with this? If you don't I understand I just…don't want to offend you or…"

"Em, if I disagreed I would be arguing right now. This just tells me that when I want to try something you have to keep an open mind." Interrupting her with an answer that she wanted to hear made her fears go away.

"I love you, and I think things like this are good to do that way we keep up a bit of mystery and to see what we are comfortable with." Both smiled at one another then kissed again which Emily soon broke as she went down and removed his boxers along with her underwear. Emily crawled back up to him and straddled him, the closeness of what could happen was sending tingling sensations through both of them.

"Screw foreplay." She giggled into Joseph's ear as she slowly took him inside of her, both of them groaned as they felt themselves getting closer to one another. He wanted nothing more than to hold her but his arms were sadly restrained, he decided that next time she was getting tied up. The thought soon left his mind as she began to move on top of him, doing the only thing he really could do besides move with her was take a nipple into his mouth.

When he did this Emily moved a hand up and held his head to her, her pace began to increase as he kept up his ministrations. As she moved faster the inability to touch her was driving Joseph crazy, as his emotions went into overdrive he tugged on the ties. One was a little loose when he realized this he tugged, the sound of ripping fabric mixed in with the other sounds. He took a hold of her with his now free arm and pushed her if it was even possible closer to him, the bit of freedom aloud him more movement and something he loved; the ability to touch her.

Emily was slightly surprised he undid the tie, but to be honest she didn't tie them all that tight mostly to test him. She willing got closer to him, their pace stayed at a steady pace. The sounds of her moans and the air hitching in her throat drove him mad.

"Joseph…please." She groaned as he shifted a bit so he could go into her deeper, Emily moved her right hand up his arm and shakily untied the other tie. As he felt her untie his restrain he immediately took a hold of her and flipped them over so he was on top of her, one of her legs was now resting on his shoulder as he moved in and out of her.

"Oh…Joseph…yes…Joseph!" Her orgasm burst through causing her body to shake and sweat more than it was, heat enveloped her body. Breathing became choked as Joseph kept moving, not long after her first orgasm a second one released itself. Her back arched as her nails dug into his back and her head threw back, as she came Joseph followed right behind her with a loud groan. They both lied on the bed spent, Emily kept breathing quickly not able to catch any air Joseph was doing the same.

"Remind…me …to tie…you up…often." She panted out with an airy laugh at the end, Joseph laughed as well then gently tugged her over to him and took a hold of the bed sheet and covered them with it, and then reached up and pulled a big pillow down for them to rest their heads on.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head along with a light squeeze to her shoulder.

"I love you, too." Emily replied and with a kiss on his chest and a light squeeze as well. The two soon fell asleep in each others arms, she knew Ben would go off on her for not coming home but in that moment she didn't care she felt loved and safe.

I HAVE TO SAY THANK YOU TO A FRIEND WHO HELPED GIVE ME SOME INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER! I WILL BE UPDATING AGAIN SOON! WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK LET ME KNOW!


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Emily woke with the sun beaming through the window and on to the bed, stretching she felt the tightness in her body that could have only been due to last nights activities. She felt bad for lying to Ben but she just had to be with Joseph, something inside of her just couldn't be away from him. Getting up slowly so she wouldn't wake Joseph up she walked into the bathroom and got a shower as the hot water hit her back she felt her muscles ease, a wave of cold air hit her. Opening her eyes she saw Joseph step in and then step up to her and wrap his arms around her, getting on her tip toes she kissed him with every amount of love she had for him. Their wet bodies touched one another causing both of them to groan.

As the water hit them it just added to the intensity of the skin to skin contact, her back hit the shower wall as his hands began to roam her body. She felt his arousal as they got closer to one another, his hands roamed down her body and stopped right at where her body was burning up. His hand pressed onto her causing her to groan and wrap a leg around him, moving away he slid his hand down to her other thigh and picked her up and steadied her against the wall.. Even at his age he was still in amazing shape, picking her up was no problem and holding her up was no problem.

"Joseph…please." Emily moaned as she pressed up on him, laughing lightly Joseph began kissing parts of her that he could. As he kissed her he entered her causing Emily to take in a breath of steamy air. Her body began shaking as he moved in and out of her, looking her ankles around him so he was closer to her than before. Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm, setting a steady pace. Emily's hands wondered to his thick, peppered hair she loved his hair and how there was enough to grab on to. As he grip tightened on his hair he knew that was her giving a sign to move faster, as she began to feel as though her body was turning inside out her arms went up and grabbed the edge of the shower.

The water had lost all of its heat and was now ice cold but neither of them could feel it as their bodies heated up with the intensity, quickening their pace was all they needed as they both went over the edge at the same time. Emily screamed out her release, if Joseph had neighbors he could have sworn they would have heard her. As the two came down from their euphoria they held the other one as tightly as they could, their foreheads touching the other one while their eyes looked into the others. After catching their breaths they cleaned up and got dressed, just before Emily left she stood in the doorway with Joseph and took in his sent as he held her. She felt safe, she felt loved and how could that be a bad thing. Once she got into her car and left and began driving back home to Sara and Ben she knew she had to be honest which is what scared her.

YES, ANOTHER UPDATE! I AM HAPPY WITH THIS! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	11. Chapter 11

She took a deep breath before she opened the door, once inside with the door closed she took in the sent of bacon and other breakfast foods. Last night and this morning she didn't regret, but she did regret that she lied to her son. As she made her way to go upstairs she stopped half way at the sound of Ben's voice.

"Hey, mom! How did the research go?" Ben thought he would keep up with the whole not knowing thing.

"Great, yah we um made a lot of…um progress." She stuttered as she looked at her son.

"That's good; hey Sara and I made breakfast would you like some?"

"Breakfast sounds good I just need to go upstairs for a moment."

"Alright, when you come down we can talk more about the research." Ben smiled as he turned and went back into the kitchen; Emily turned and walked up the stairs to her bedroom as tears began to fall from her face. She quickly got into fresh clothing then went downstairs to see if she could get the courage up to tell Ben the truth. When she stepped into the kitchen she saw Sara and Ben were just starting to eat, Emily sat down on a stool and began to eat with them.

"So how did the research go, I know you said a lot of progress was made but where at?" Pretending that he did not follow his mother and see…well he didn't really see but it was fairly obvious to see that she wasn't celibate.

"Oh, well you know…the um Olmec had a advanced um…civilization so we were just having to do a lot of reading so it got tiring but we don't have to talk about it." She was really trying to divert the conversation because she knew that any minute that she would just spill the beans.

"Come on mom, it must have been a big discovery if you were out all night." He just wanted her admit that she wasn't at the university.

"It was but I'm tired so can we drop it." Fear was racking her body now, she had to tell him but she could bring herself to.

"Alright, I just want you happy." Sara sat and watched the conversation and knew that at any minute Emily was going to snap.

"I am happy and I don't need you to tell me to go out and date…because you know what I do!" A slip had occurred and at any moment Sara sensed the whole night was going to come up.

"I know you date I just don't want you to be lonely anymore." He was just keeping with what he had been saying for years; maybe she was going to tell him.

"Lonely! Oh, trust me I am not lonely! I wasn't lonely last night; okay…I wasn't at the university I was with someone. Someone that I have been seeing for quit some time now, so trust me I wasn't in any sense of the word lonely last night or any other night in past couple of months!" She was fuming, as she looked at her son she finally realized what she had let slip. "I'm sorry…I should have told you sooner." Her head now hung low, she felt better now that the pressure was off but she still felt bad for lying to her son. Ben reached over and took Emily's hand and held it.

"I know." It was simple he had to be honest to, even if she would be upset that he followed her.

"You know, how would you know…you followed me!" Emily stood up anger evident on her face. Ben sat on the stool feeling as if things were going to get really out of control soon.

LOOK ITS AN UPDATE! I TYPED THIS UP RIGHT BEFORE I HAD TO GET READY FOR WORK AND SKIPPED DOING HOMEWORK SO I GET THIS UP FOR EVERYONE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	12. Chapter 12

The argument had erupted to catastrophic levels, Sara was being the mediator and trying to settle them but it was getting to be too much. She knew she had to call someone, it would make things worse for a while but she also knew that it would help clear things. As Ben and Emily kept up Sara walked over to the phone and called the person who should get involved.

"Hey, sweetheart!"

"This is, Sara."

"What's wrong?" Joseph knew for Sara to be calling and talking in a hushed tone wasn't good.

"All I am going to say is get your ass down here because, Houston we have a problem." Sara replied as she turned the phone to where the yelling was coming from, Joseph heard it on the other side and at that moment turned his truck around and made his way to Emily's house.

"I will be there in five minutes!" He yelled into the phone.

"Make it three!" Sara yelled back just as she hung up the phone, as she went back in and kept trying to get them to talk rationally she heard the sound of a truck pull up and a door slam. Looking down at her watch she laughed, it was three minutes after. Opening the door Sara led Joseph to where mother and son were arguing. Not able to stand the shouting anymore Sara whistled loudly causing the two to stop and turn towards her.

"I think we all need to sit down and chat; calmly." She waved her hands towards respected couches, Ben sat on one alone while Sara took the chair and Emily and Joseph sat on the loveseat. "Good, now Ben you ask questions that you want answered and they will answer them." Sara stated as she then leaned back and took her place as mediator.

"Before that is done I think I should at least introduce myself, my name is Joseph and I wish we could have met on better terms." He introduced as he extended his hand for a handshake, Ben took it as he did he began to think how he liked the fact that Joseph did put himself out there and seemed to be willing to take some heat.

"Ben, I wish the same. Why didn't you tell me and how long has this been going on for? That's the only things I have." Ben asked as he looked at his mother then Joseph, Emily began to answer but Joseph interrupted her.

"Do you feel ready to answer because I don't think anyone here wants to push you, dear." Asked Joseph he didn't want Emily to feel obligated.

"Not really but it has to be said. I didn't tell you, Ben because whenever I introduced you to someone they didn't stay long afterwards. Its pathetic I know but, I knew I had something good…no amazing and I'm not ready to lose it yet. When your father and I split I was devastated even though I was the one who brought it about, I never thought that I could love someone even as half as much as I loved your father. And now…and now I don't want to miss out on a chance that I let go many years back, even though hiding it was missing a chance." Emily began to cry causing her to stop and look down feeling ashamed, Ben stood up and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"I don't think your pathetic, you have made bad choices we all have. And with people leaving after meeting me, well I don't know what to say about that except they were dumbasses!"

"Language, Benjamin!"

"HAHA…Sorry, but its true. If they were meant to go then they were meant to go because from what I can see them leaving helped you find someone who treats you really well, don't let what's happened in the past dictate your future. A wise woman told me that when I was a teenager." Ben replied lightheartedly causing Emily to laugh and wipe the tears from her face.

"Thank you, and its been going on for a little over a year now." Her whispered reply didn't go unheard, Ben nodded then looked over at Joseph.

"I think you and I have some talking to do, care to go out back?" Ben didn't like that it had been going on for so long and that he didn't know anything about it, but he would make the effort to know the man.

"As long as it doesn't resort to fists then I'm good." His thick, deep voice replied which surprised Ben the man looked strong and spoke strong. He knew that if it did come to fists he would get his ass kicked.

"I don't think that will happen." He replied, the two both stood up and excused themselves and went to talk, once they left the room Emily turned to Sara and began to speak with her.

"Thank you, for calling Joseph. It needed to be said I was just afraid, so thank you for in other words kicking me in the ass about it." Emily smiled and lightly laughed.

"It was killing you lying besides I don't think you and Joseph will ever break up and even if you did I don't see it happening for a very long time." The young, pregnant woman replied with sincerity. The two hugged and made their way to the kitchen hoping the talk between the two men goes well.

MY INTERNET IS WORKING FOR THE MOMENT WHICH IS HELPING ME GET THIS UPDATE UP. YAY! ITS AN UPDATE FOR ONCE! LOL SO ANYWAYS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BEN AND JOSEPH TALKING AND THEN BEN AND EMILY. SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
